


月色难愈

by Hagulovelove



Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagulovelove/pseuds/Hagulovelove
Summary: 夏瀚宇随手从床头折下玫瑰的花骨朵，它被咬在何昶希唇间。从十七层的房间望去，能够一直凝视月亮直到沉醉。水中月，镜中花，看似很近又很远，像是不可触碰，一伸手就会打碎。可其实真的事物也就在你身侧，注视得久了，自然会发现真相。





	月色难愈

*夏瀚宇x何昶希 R18  
*微量羿昶R18暗示预警、春希清水  
*现实向，1v1 HE，勿上升

 

[ 夏雨何  ] 月色难愈

“他有没有教你摘下风中瘙痒难愈的月色。”

 

1

夏瀚宇按指纹打开宿舍大门，室内刚好洒下一屋子黄昏。他中午被单独叫去补拍先前在韩国拍摄的MV里需要调整的个人镜头，下了加班已五点过半。客厅旁边的小黑板上被staff故意用可爱的彩色粉笔字写着“今日休息”，又被不止一个人用圆圈起来，还补上写不下的满满感叹号。

他一眼认出那个像朵花一样丑丑的小太阳是何昶希画的。

公司说是体谅之前筹备期连轴转的辛苦，再为下一阶段的发布养精蓄锐。屋里意外地没有吵闹声，夕阳橙黄的余晖在瓷砖上散成一地细密的颗粒。

他换好鞋，随手丢下口罩往屋里走，才发现餐桌边坐着胡春杨。头发上乱乱地翘了一小撮毛，不知道一个人又在想些什么。

“其他人呢？”

“啊？”胡春杨还在怔神，然后反应过来，“哦，我大哥和嘉羿哥好像是去看之前想要的一个什么牌子。深深哥和宥维哥出去了，晚上不回来。其他人应该在房间吧。”

夏瀚宇听到李汶翰和嘉羿，也没说什么，点点头就往里走。杨杨的烦恼队里自然有他大哥负责，就算按年龄数也轮不到自己，但夏瀚宇路过还是伸手帮胡春杨压了压翘起的头发，又差点被凳角绊了一回。

他也有点心不在焉。胡春杨一提他就想起何昶希前天在团综游戏里看嘉羿选择李汶翰时强颜欢笑的脸色，转头就勾住自己的肩膀，笑着对其他人宣称“那我们俩一组！”

无人异议。夏瀚宇看却是朵盛绽的玫瑰，盛开的同时也枯萎着。

他于是把本来已经到嘴边想怼何昶希的“你跟谁说好了，你问我了吗？”咽了回去。

胡春杨坐在餐桌边，一路眼睛跟着他。

李振宁不在，不晓得何昶希那个家伙这会儿在干什么。夏瀚宇盘算着可以找他来玩拳皇，虽然何昶希很菜是真的，但他还想蹭何昶希给他下碗湖南面。何昶希做饭有他家里人的味道。蛮早之前夏瀚宇叫公司寄了游戏手柄来这边宿舍，却因为嫌安装麻烦，他自己又懒得管，最后不了了之，都变成众人王者或是吃鸡。

夏瀚宇也没意识到自己径直朝着何昶希房间就去了，手刚握住门把，先听到身后胡春杨开了口：

“你找希希的话他睡了。”

声音不轻不响。夏瀚宇愣了下，偏头瞟了眼墙上的挂钟。下午六点一刻。

胡春杨很少用这种极匆忙又认真的语气和他说话，在彼此间拉出一道无形的警戒线。也不是，是拉在他与何昶希的房门之间，言下之意就是拦着。

都哪来的领地意识。夏瀚宇背对着胡春杨，握着门把的手紧了紧，关节在看不见的地方攥出白色。

然后他若无其事地松开手，把另外那边耳机也摘了随便几下塞进裤子口袋里，没什么表情地转回身，像是无关紧要那样去厨房冰箱里拿了一听啤酒，边走边开，灌了一口，在桌上不轻不重地撂下。又掏出手机挑了个略吵的韩文歌单，音量按了按就随手往桌上一扔。

易拉环也被一起随便丢在一旁，清脆的声音像是石沉大海般微不可闻。

胡春杨在他对面坐着，注意到啤酒迸出来的泡沫沾上了夏瀚宇指缝间的纹身。

夏瀚宇也拉开凳子坐下来，捏易拉罐的胳膊上有凸起的青筋，这才抬眼，不动声色地回了第一句话：

“你和他做了？”

胡春杨肉眼可见地惊了一下，显然没想到他会这么开门见山的直白，手指在桌下捏得紧了，肩膀都绷出僵硬的痕迹。方才的戒备被这一句话都暴露成慌乱的阵脚，一时间不知怎么继续接话。

夏瀚宇也没管他，又喝了一口啤酒，自言自语道：“他做累了总是要睡会儿的。”

胡春杨大脑有一瞬间的空白。他很聪明，怎么会听不明白夏瀚宇话里的意思。

夏瀚宇眼前倒是又浮现出那晚他撞破的画面来。成团刚一周，他们刚拍完第一支TVC，接下来又要试MV概念的妆。半夜他睡不着，饿了，想着下楼梯看看厨房里还有什么吃的没有，实在不行拿盒牛奶助眠。他们寝的门从一开始就没上锁舌，推门关门都没声音，省得影响睡得浅的室友。

把固定锁舌的那个钮摁下的时候，夏瀚宇没想过这会让他变成一个窥密者。

他连最上面的那节台阶都没能走下。透过旋转楼梯中间的缝隙，夏瀚宇看到了一截摇晃的月光。

刻意压得很低的喘息在黑暗里放大。他们甚至几乎就没发出什么声音，可夏瀚宇从未有一刻像这样自嘲自己对声音辨识的敏锐，嘉羿每次运动过后都毫不收敛的喷张的呼吸，而另一个断断续续几近破碎的抽气里，还带着绵软的鼻音。

好多个在大厂何昶希来他们宿舍串门留宿的夜里，他也听何昶希带着那种鼻音黏黏糊糊地嘟囔些没人听懂的梦话。

“吐槽何昶希的原因是，他老喜欢晚上发出奇怪的声音。”  
“你为什么知道他晚上会发出奇怪的声音？”  
“因为他最近天天来我们寝室。”

或是夏瀚宇值班VJ坏心眼地拿着大喇叭吵醒他的时候，何昶希被吓得呲溜一下钻进被子里，又慢慢拱出来一些，趴着憋红的脸用没睡醒的鼻音撒娇似地抱怨他干嘛。

“你是不是一会儿就要来我们寝室打我？”  
“哪有，我这么温柔。”

而那夜这个“温柔”的人变成了一截被压住的月光。屋内一片漆黑夏瀚宇看不见他的脸，只有月光浸泡着被扯开衬衫的胸口白到透明的肤色，在楼梯下的凹陷里，随着施暴者的动作无助地颤动着。

夏瀚宇站在二楼作壁上观，像在俯身看一口井，井水里的月亮被摇散了。他下意识地抬头向上看，黑黢黢的天花板上什么也没有。

他忽然烦躁起来，不再回想那夜的画面，猛地把剩下那些啤酒一饮而尽。

这种假期还不如不放。夏瀚宇在心里冷哼着想，还要分心留意胡春杨是不是在对面观察他。

两个人都没说话。过了一会儿胡春杨才小声开口：“不是我。”

夏瀚宇又多看了他一眼。

“我……我只是……”胡春杨不知道该从哪开始措辞，有些焦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，“本来已经够乱了，你又……我为什么要知道你们这些事？”

夏瀚宇没评价，也没转移视线。胡春杨被盯得不自在，不安地咬了咬嘴唇。夏瀚宇看起来并不错愕，胡春杨沉下眼色在心里下判断，他多少是知道的。他把今天因夏瀚宇而起的第二重震惊放在一边，权衡一二，先选择摊牌：“下午我看到嘉羿哥从希希房间里出来。”

胡春杨把手放到台面上，支撑的姿势让他说话又多了一点底气，“你连我都不意外，说明你们也不过就是那种关系。”

夏瀚宇却听笑了，反问他，“哪种关系？”

胡春杨撇了撇嘴，不愿把那个词说出来。

夏瀚宇没说是也没说不是，只接着问：“然后？”胡春杨没明白他在问什么，夏瀚宇就有点不耐烦，“出来然后呢？你是怎么知道的？”

胡春杨却把头低下去，“前天团综录制的时候，我觉得希希不是很开心。”他把话题转开了。

夏瀚宇一怔。想想也是，何昶希演技真的不怎么样，除了他，可能也不止一个人觉察了何昶希藏在脸皮下面却依旧摆在脸上的心事。

“我看他们出去了，就想去看看他好不好，陪一陪他。”  
“可是我进屋的时候他已经睡着了。”

胡春杨抬眼直视夏瀚宇的眼睛，怨道：“也太粗心了，给希希盖上被子就走了，肩膀还露着。地上的衣服，味道，谁进去都知道发生了什么吧。”

夏瀚宇听着就坐不住，“我去看看。”

“我帮着稍微整理了一下。”胡春杨不是很信任地仰头盯着他，从夏瀚宇攥紧的拳头盯到他手臂纹身上盘亘的青筋，“你又是怎么回事？”

夏瀚宇回头，想了想，有点阴沉又有点无奈地撂下一句：“不会害他。”

“没人想害他。”胡春杨看着他说。

夏瀚宇眼神一暗，没想胡春杨也能一句话把他将死了。“……也对。”他噎了两秒，又觉得好笑，只能回头沉声道：“我不管的事，你也别管。”

“什么意思？”  
“没，给你个忠告。”

夏瀚宇把音乐掐掉，整个房间一下安静下来，刚刚的所有对话都了无痕迹。

“还有，谢了。”

 

2

电影里有一段发生在太空舱内的对白。女人说，“它们存在的目的是为了把氢气转化为可供呼吸的氧气。它们在这里的重要性，就如同地球上的空气一样。”  
“但我还是想说，”男人顿了顿，“它们是花。”  
“……随你怎么想吧。”  
“这些花你卖吗。”  
“我不能卖。”  
“可也许，我们可以做个交易。”  
……

把时间往前倒一个月，夏瀚宇还自认为是一个很会守秘密的人。他话少，什么事都早已习惯了闷着。那晚嘉羿和何昶希也没敢在宿舍楼梯下面胆大到不管不顾，差不多了就草草收场。夏瀚宇自觉无权插手别人的情爱，虽然他看不懂嘉羿和何昶希的关系，看不懂嘉羿，也看不懂何昶希。

他们有时亲密得笑成一团，有时形同不认识好过认识。但是他们会做爱。但是做爱也没有什么。

他只要知道何昶希不是被强迫的，就没有评头论足的资格。

好在后来一阵子他都没再捕捉到什么有关于性的蛛丝马迹。何昶希偶尔会一块拿着嘉羿的手机，嘉羿有时会说些贱兮兮的话惹何昶希翻脸。也就这样了，并不比他与何昶希肢体接触更多些，也并不比何昶希对他的眼神更显得缠绵悱恻。或者，甚至不比嘉羿看他夏瀚宇的眼神更值得让女人想入非非。

如果夏瀚宇不曾撞破，那所有一切都该像现在正大光明，一如白日里对月光的记忆像是错觉。

然而不久后又是同样的一个夜晚，他下楼去厨房寻找夜宵，敞着冰箱门纠结要选牛奶还是可乐，又在考虑要不要多吃一块薯饼。有拖沓的脚步声靠近，接着身后伸出来一只骨节纤长的手，拿走了冰箱里最后一听啤酒。

那只手无意擦过他的颈侧，凉的。夏瀚宇的血管突突地跳。

他回过头，何昶希摇了摇手上那听啤酒，眯起眼睛对他笑了笑。唇角跌入夏瀚宇的眼眸里，像只跃上窗台偷腥的猫。何昶希背后是厨房拉着一层白纱的飘窗，月色正从那里倾泻而来。

啊，是了。细胞跃起的冲动没有如果。那晚他回屋在窗外看见的也是这样真正的月亮，可白浊在手中释放的时候他闭上眼睛，抿着唇视野里晃动的，都还是那些井水里破碎的光。

他本不该肖想。

不是我的错，谁叫你们要在楼梯间里搞。祸害他人。

夏瀚宇在心里暗骂了一句。他不知怎地就忽然厌烦，在这样的场景下面对何昶希叫他没辙。他的人设本就是总在负隅顽抗地跟人作对，偏偏他一向对何昶希没辙—— 

还不如将恶劣贯彻到底。

“喂。”夏瀚宇叫住转身要走的人，对着楼梯间的方向扬了下下巴，把卑鄙的情绪扔到他面前。

“我看到了。”他说，“你和嘉羿。”

他总算如愿看到何昶希拿着啤酒的手抖了一下，这个动作稍微抵消了夏瀚宇内心的不爽。夏瀚宇本来也没想为难，只是想刺他一下，这事说完就算了，想叫人注意着点。

可何昶希反应却是淡的，在这个夜晚他竟比月亮更冷漠。他说，“哦。”过了几秒又低声自语道，“所以呢。”

夏瀚宇愣了。何昶希没等他回答什么，兀自把冰箱门用力推上，自己靠上去，打开那听啤酒小口地喝。视线空空的，焦点反正也不落在他身上。

他穿还着丝质的宽松衬衫做睡衣，外面披着件针织开衫，领口空空荡荡，半遮的胸口皮肤起了一小片过敏的疹子。

“……本来也没什么。”何昶希语气虚浮，叹出一颗坠落的暗星，把夏瀚宇喉咙里那句以后要搞也别在楼梯间搞烫了个殆尽。

错了。夏瀚宇才确定错了。就算何昶希不是被强迫的，他也没法压下心底对那一幕的烦躁。

“什么意思，他之前粉丝名投票，不是还顺着你改投吗。”

何昶希垂下眼睛，轻飘飘地说：“你怎么知道他投我这边，不是因为李汶翰投了我这边？”

夏瀚宇没话了。

认识何昶希的第四个月的这个凌晨三点，夏瀚宇和他阴差阳错一同靠在宿舍厨房的冰箱上共享一听啤酒，附加望向一层纱帘外的夜色，泡沫顺着喉结隐匿衬衫深处。

为了不让沉默尴尬，夏瀚宇决定换个话题，“嗳，你有没有看过一部电影？”

余光里何昶希不明所以地偏过一点头来看他，苍白的侧脸在月光下是薄如蝉翼的刀削，像是不明白他的不合时宜。

“1960年的科幻电影，法国人拍的，不知道你知不知道，叫做《Assignment: Outer Space》。”

夏瀚宇自顾自说，勾起嘴角笑笑。看上去也可能没有笑过。成团半个月他没和何昶希以这种方式独处，也知道开口问的便是一句莫名的话，像是港片那种晦暗色调的烂俗桥段。这部电影他自己都没看，夏瀚宇会知道这段对白，只不过是一首蛮特别的钢琴曲用它做引子罢了。

他把何昶希扯下来的易拉环掷进厨房的垃圾桶，从他手上接过啤酒喝了一口，又说，“或者，你有没有听过一首曲子？”

他给何昶希复述那段对话，女人说植物的重要性而男人定论它们是花，另一只手无意识地在冰箱上按出几个钢琴的小节，1373 1323 7767 5 35| 6151 6111 5141 3 35。何昶希听笑了，是那种不是很当真的，笑得风情又很表面，伸手去拿捏他的后脖颈，说怎么听起来像是把妹的套路。

“是吗。”夏瀚宇不置可否。

他有时无端地觉得他和何昶希就像这段对白，活在各自主导的逻辑张力里，不晓得是频段有差，还是已经把对方看透。这纯属不巧，夏瀚宇想。他们熟又不熟，玩笑可以开，性格不算合，按理不该互相干涉。粉丝名投票前何昶希向他投来无声一眼，确认互不妥协后又悄然转开。

对峙也并无不好，可又说不清时不时的刺探和逾矩是企图什么。

他从来不明白何昶希这个人，也无意去明白，就像他故意在考卷上把看过无数遍姓名贴的名字写错成何厂西。是他自己的定义就好了。尚未入夏的何昶希的呼吸是凉的，夏瀚宇察觉它们漂浮在一窗格的月光里，空气中晕开下落的沉默。

可何昶希的指尖也顺着他脖颈垂落下来了，在冰箱门的旁边，他的手旁边，记着他敲的音，也敲出几个犹豫的小节。

“这样？”  
“高音do。si do do do，so do fa do。”  
“噢。”

“那后来呢……他们做了交易吗。”  
“谁知道，我又没看过。”  
“没看过你说什么？”  
“想到就说了，不行？”

何昶希又不说话了。夏瀚宇余光瞥见他眼角一挑，以为他要打过来，躲了何昶希却没打。他一下不习惯何昶希沉默的样子，他宁可何昶希看起来蛮横不好招惹，宁可故意滋事让何昶希无理或是娇嗔。

邓超元说夏瀚宇是“小丑的魔法箱”，他闷不吭声总想用各种方式转移何昶希的注意力，从最幼稚的在顺位发布式上隔着一个座位偷袭他肩膀，到找他玩两个人就能乐此不疲的打拳打手游戏，青春艺能学院的时候他借花献佛地拿去玩具给他在手上抛着，看不得他独自沉默起来的时候这么近那么远，漂亮但是单薄。像张纸片。

夏瀚宇可能有一些没法和别人说的To Do List，比如偶尔让以表情可令怕著称的何昶希笑得又傻又丑。虽然不会承认，但的确暗自得意过。

他们都目不斜视闷声看窗外。没什么好看的，话也不投机。却没有人走。

只有指尖敲击零零落落的节奏是共振，一下一下都在心上震出微不可闻的钝响。夏瀚宇想起何昶希那时在老艺术家课上眼睛亮亮地夸自己弹的钢琴，声音在那么多练习生里比谁都穿透：是有感情的，是有感情的。

“喂，你敲错了。”

夏瀚宇终于忍不住打断他。就算没有琴在又怎么会听不出来，何昶希此刻的情绪对他来说简直就是白纸黑字的曲谱。他一转过身去，一时阴影便将何昶希整个人罩在怀里，唯独何昶希抬起眼的神色里铺满易碎的月亮。

“你——”夏瀚宇按住他敲错的那根指节，却忘了该怎么说正确的话。

也忘了是谁按住了谁的影子，谁先凑上谁的唇舌。他们接了第一个吻。

……  
“看着镜头。”  
“大家好，我是夏瀚宇。”  
“重新说，你太冷了吧。”  
“嗨，大家好，我是夏瀚宇。”

“你对你今天的造型妆容有什么想说的吗，我感觉巨好看今天。”

“刚刚谁说是《革命》的，叫什么名字？”  
“夏瀚宇！”  
……

难道你在训练我不需要情欲对象，可我也喜欢夸奖胜过轻蔑，渴望注视多于忽略，被惊心动魄的美攫住目光，也会舍不得它破碎。我说我从不想方设法去靠近别人，只努力去靠近最真实的自己。我曾经觉得那样就够了，直至此刻你靠近我，然后就只想一再热吻。

夏瀚宇托着何昶希的下颚，另一只手还摁着何昶希下垂的手腕，感受到被控制的手腕下何昶希纤细的指尖在他身侧徘徊，触发一种无从描述的兴奋，又随着他唇舌的侵占轻轻勾住了他的衣角。

这看着薄情的嘴唇常说出固执的话来，而它们此刻熨帖，带着冰啤酒微苦的麦芽回甘。在每一次夏瀚宇稍稍松开它们的时候，还用贝齿若有若无地咬过他下唇，挠得他痒，教他见招拆招，又比之前更狠一些地吻上去。

要怪就怪光影太暧昧，因为大厂时起就有名为何昶希和夏瀚宇的两种病毒借眼神和声音传播，它们不知何时就早已潜伏在对方躁动的血液里，好像等的就是这样一个滋生的时刻。

夏瀚宇终于难以自控地放开钳制他的手，夺了何昶希手上的啤酒罐放到一边，揽过他的腰把他重重压在冰箱门上，一边交吻，一边喘气。炙热隔着长裤抵着何昶希，在黑暗一角中，只感觉到两个体温的高涨。

“做吗。”何昶希在他嘴角轻轻吐一口空气，刘海蹭在夏瀚宇外露的额头上。

夏瀚宇把裤子口袋来回摸了两遍，何昶希看着他，眼睛对着眼睛，弄得他上头又有些窘迫。

“你……你有……那个，”夏瀚宇摸了摸后脖子，“你有套吗。”

何昶希鼓了鼓腮帮子，耳根一点点红起来。“没有。谁、谁会带着那个东西啊。”他咬了咬嘴唇左看右看，忽然想到什么，垂下眼，飞快地瞄了一秒自己开衫的口袋。

夏瀚宇没有错过这个反应，一边咬上他红得发烫的耳垂，一边顺着去摸，果然摸到一个微微扎手的尖角，一捏，里面是一圈凸起的环。

何昶希显得有些局促。

“可以啊何昶希。”他说不上是惊讶还是无名火，压低嗓音贴着何昶希的耳廓说荤话，手已经顺着后腰伸进去揉捏：“家居服口袋里放着安全套，等着被操？”

他们不过是在这溢着清寒的夜里偶遇，是不是谁都可以？可能何昶希等的不过是春宵一刻。夏瀚宇一想到就觉得刚刚他以为的那一瞬间心灵相通像个笑话。明明是他先问出口，真的从何昶希口袋里摸出套来又让他自己变得暴躁又陌生。

这回啃咬才是带了真狠劲，夏瀚宇另一只手发力捏着何昶希的指节让他把自己胀起的拉链拉下。何昶希微微挣扎着，夏瀚宇知道他真想反抗肯定能推开，可何昶希没有。他也没有动，纤细得仿佛稍微使劲就能把脖颈折断，冰凉的漂亮指尖就那样落在他裤裆的炙热上。

然后潮湿的咸涩流进了这个吻。

夏瀚宇猛地睁开眼，何昶希的眼睛里映着完整的月亮，而现在里面波光流转，那些泪水盛盈不住。就算是决赛夜那样的时刻，夏瀚宇也看着何昶希仰头望着上空，脖颈像高傲的天鹅，倔强地不肯让别人看到他哭。

他让他难堪了。夏瀚宇觉得心脏像是被什么捏住，两道坠落的泪痕里，何昶希撅起的唇线弧度都是委屈的。

“我不是那个意思，我……”他一时语塞，何昶希却反而讨好地重新凑上来求一个吻。

那是一根羽毛就能改变的天平。夏瀚宇不擅长哄人，何昶希在这个吻里只消示弱地摇了摇头，说上一句“我没有”，再不是先前那个冷着眼说“所以呢”时有余裕的锋利和清冷，他就丢盔弃甲。夏瀚宇搂着他才意识到，一周前那晚，何昶希也是穿着里面这件银白的睡衣，只是被扯散了。他双手捧起何昶希的脸，像个不信教的人双手捧着想拖起被错怪后融化流淌的冰凉月色。

怎么会这样。舞台上那个魅惑艳绝的何昶希的反面，翻过来怎么是这样不谙情事。

还是这也是何昶希设计他的一环，将他夏瀚宇内在不常对外人暴露的柔软也成算在心。

他将何昶希翻过去，仍旧和何昶希接着吻，将手指侵入他身体时他带着鼻音的呻吟全融进亲吻里，指腹又摩擦他前端流出的晶莹体液。何昶希宽松的薄长裤褪到膝盖上面一点，靠松紧勒着才不至于全部掉下，他就连大腿上也没多少肌肉，裸露的腿根细嫩而光滑，像昭示着亟待侵犯。

他却知道何昶希倔强又能忍耐，夏瀚宇抵在他穴口的时候忽然有一种直觉，就算粗暴对他现在他也只会紧紧揪着自己衣角全数承受——何昶希绷紧的脊背，颤抖的肩膀，被一挺而入时掐住的喉结和失声，脆弱的动脉在他指腹下跳动——全都取悦他不可告人的欲望。

何昶希勉强扶着冰箱，被夏瀚宇的一下下顶撞逼得软成一尾鱼，撑不住力就要往冰箱上靠。夏瀚宇只能一手把他捞住，另一截小臂横抵在冰箱和他额头之间，将他整个人都锁在臂弯里。偏偏何昶希扭着腰往后贴他，下面吸得他那么紧，手还要湿淋淋地捏附住他小臂的纹身向他讨饶。

夏瀚宇心中汹涌。我不管，我不会问别的人对你好或是不好。你给我冰凉的指尖、眼泪和进入的滚烫与湿热，我就给你充满的餍足，给你微微痉挛的大腿内侧以掌心，给你从背后拥抱的力度。

他掠夺不是为了私有，只是看到月色在淌下来。

濒临释放的一刻，夏瀚宇在何昶希肩膀上狠狠地咬了一口，听到臂弯里的人一声闷哼的呜咽，然后一切绷紧的张力又归于初静。

何昶希靠在夏瀚宇肩窝里平复余韵的喘。在这片陆地水域满足之后，他几乎就要失水，困得眼睛都快睁不开，发音都变得哼哼唧唧的。

“喂，”夏瀚宇抖抖胳膊，何昶希大半重量都倒在他身上，“要睡回房间去睡了，别站着睡啊。”

他又往客厅那边瞟了几眼，确认自始至终无人窥伺。

“唔……站着怎么睡……而且我不叫喂。”何昶希纠正道。

“睡着了我可不管啊，小熊猫。”夏瀚宇有点恶狠狠地凶他，做势要把他扒在自己脖子上的手扯下来。

何昶希不怕他，没什么力道地瞪他一眼，眼睛还是红的。夏瀚宇笑了。

“那首曲子叫什么？”  
“什么什么？”  
“你刚刚弹的那个。”  
“钢琴啊？叫《Flower Dance》，花之舞。”

何昶希听到第一个单词就笑，这次慵懒又真心，抱怨道，“你是不是存心的啊夏瀚宇……存心来搞我的。”

“是搞了你啊。”夏瀚宇不知道他指什么，逞着面子实话实说。

何昶希被他气笑得一抖一抖，重重推了他一把：“我要回去了。”他把衣服拉拉好，攒眉蹙额：“还有，下次不许咬我肩膀。”

夏瀚宇捕捉到某个关键词，挑眉看了他一眼，视线落到他肩膀，想到说不许，又往别的地方游移……

“都不能咬！”何昶希捂着肩膀脸都红了，毫不留情地就转身回房间去。

夏瀚宇把他剩下那半听啤酒喝了，又回房从抽屉里摸了根烟。他确实不是很明白何昶希这个人，是高兴是生气，是高傲是卑微，意图怎样的关系，又和谁有哪般纠葛。他学不会圆滑的过场，可他一贯只以自己认定的行事方式去做。

就像这晚的开始他目不斜视，也只闷声看并不好看的夜色，没有说他觉得何昶希像电影里那个女人还是像那些不可出售的花。

男人说他可以买下那些花，但那些花仍然留在你身边。

 

3

第二天早上夏瀚宇洗漱完，对着镜子查看自己黑眼圈，就听到管栎上楼喊人：“下楼吃早饭啦兄弟们，刷牙的洗脸的纠结今天要穿什么的都快一点啊，一会儿凉了就不好吃了。”管栎拖鞋踩得啪啪响，“管大厨特供早餐！”

他戴上一顶鸭舌帽下楼，正看到何昶希从厨房帮着端盘子出来，换了一件薄薄的针织帽衫，领口遮得严严实实。何昶希刚好抬眼看到他，夏瀚宇把帽檐往下压了压，有点不自然地闪避了目光。

“老夏又在屋里戴帽子啊。”李汶翰笑他，他还没回嘴，餐桌上先有一帮人争相模仿起来：“要你管。”“要你管！”

夏瀚宇面子不能输，微不可闻地哼了一声，却看到何昶希本来没笑，他哼完却低头悄悄抿了下嘴角。他撕着嘴上起的嘴皮心头微动。

“管栎。”吃完饭，夏瀚宇在管栎房间门口叫住人，管栎扬起一贯贴心的笑容问他什么事。夏瀚宇手插在口袋里倚着他门框，挠挠头，“你那有那种，就，针对皮肤过敏的药膏什么的吗。”

“嗯？”管栎放下手上整理的衣服走过来，“你哪里过敏了我看看。”

“不是我。”夏瀚宇比划了一下，“就那种稍微有点起疹子能用的，何昶希要。”

“哦，希希啊。你等等啊，我给希希找一下。”

等夏瀚宇拿着药膏下楼，何昶希已经收拾好准备出门。管栎正把嘉羿的小黄人胸针还回去。

他和何昶希先前就不是一辆车，不巧的是录音也不完全算是一个批次。他在工作的时候何昶希在外面沙发上听李汶翰弹吉他唱歌，等他在何昶希坐过的地方坐下，又只能看着玻璃房那侧他认真的脸。

今天不录音了，直接在训练室开始学舞，九个人从早到晚待在一个屋里。第一天学舞倒不用动作太用力，何昶希整个人显得像是精神很好，只在没人注意的时候，才悄悄遮住嘴打个哈欠。

结果一整天也没能把药膏给出去。

这天收工也早，晚上回家夏瀚宇披着夹克横瘫在沙发上看Red Velvet打歌，客厅里他们闹闹哄哄，知道了要去韩国拍MV，竟然已经在讨论首尔想去哪家店打卡。

好吵。夏瀚宇把帽子摘下来盖在脸上，枕着自己的手意识就有点模糊。

恍惚中好像有人走了过来，在他旁边站了一会儿，不知道在犹豫些什么，又拖沓着拖鞋慢慢挪开了，对那边说：“睡着了。”然后客厅的光线变暗了一些。

随后他陷入昏沉，做了一个没头没尾的梦。梦里他是夏日树上的果，被人告知这棵树能开非常好看的花。他等啊等，等啊等，直到被人问起，夏果果啊你怎么还不落地啊，他说我想看一眼那个花。可是，那人说，花早就已经开过了啊。

夏瀚宇再睁眼的时候只有厨房和餐厅的灯还开着，李汶翰敷着面膜拿膝盖怼他胳臂，又掀掉他的帽子：“别在这睡。”

夏瀚宇皱着眉坐起来，揉了揉眼角竟然有点湿，问几点了。

“十二点，他们都回房间了。后半夜冷，已经有一个黄嘉新感冒病倒了，你别再着凉。回去回去。”李汶翰赶他。

夏瀚宇摸了摸肚子觉得有点饿，就说下碗泡面再回去睡。“那你自觉啊，休息够了才有精力练习知道没，我先睡了。”李汶翰冲他扬扬下巴，看夏瀚宇老实点点头，才放心走了。

夏瀚宇站在厨房中央，他其实还没醒透，思维木讷而迟缓。他对着空着的锅和盒装的泡面各自看了一会儿，还是走到电热水壶边烧了一壶热水。

水泡在不锈钢壶身里咕嘟咕嘟地剧烈翻腾，让他又没有注意到身后来人。

“你饿了吗？”

不大的声音突然响起，吓得他整个人一震。

何昶希也有点被吓到，手一松饼干袋就往地上掉，夏瀚宇这方面倒总是眼疾手快，一下帮他捞住了。靠得挺近，昨夜在这里发生的隐秘记忆一下子涌上来，一时间两个人都有点尴尬。

谢天谢地，水壶跳闸“啪”的一声。夏瀚宇退开一点，“水烧好了。”

“都有厨房了就不要用开水泡面了吧，没有煮的好吃。”何昶希在他背后含糊不清地叨叨。

夏瀚宇回头，发现何昶希说话的时候还叼着饼干，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的，说话间扑簌扑簌掉下一点饼干屑。

夏瀚宇“噗哧”觉得好笑。何昶希还以为他在对泡面的问题表示异议，继续叼着饼干点点头，说：“笑什么。真的，没骗你。”

夏瀚宇笑得不行，何昶希总在这些无关紧要的小事上执着得很，总要人同意他的意见。夏瀚宇吐槽他，“你怎么这么能吃。”

何昶希不以为耻反以为荣，“我每天晚上都要吃好多的。”他满不在乎，笑得春风得意实则欠打，对夏瀚宇眯起眼：“反正我怎么都吃不胖。”

这倒是。抱过是知道真的瘦。夏瀚宇手一摊，“我不管，我懒得煮，你爱煮你煮。”

哪知道何昶希无比自然地幽幽接了一句：“那我煮呀。”

于是他在怔愣中看着何昶希叼着饼干系上围裙，围裙还是第一次大采购的时候管栎买的，带点灰调的粉白格子，说是可爱。何昶希洗过澡，过长的刘海都是柔顺的，一边翻冰箱一边转过身来看他：“家里有挂面，要不给你下挂面吧。冰箱里还有番茄鸡蛋和剩的牛肉。”

“啊，”夏瀚宇不好拒绝，只好说，“都行。”

他双手插着口袋，在旁边看何昶希拿出菜板，洗菜下刀，生火打蛋，没有管栎那么娴熟倒也像模像样。蛋浆冲入热油泛起噼里啪啦的开胃声音，炒蛋的香味一下窜入鼻腔，夏瀚宇原本没敢有什么期待，这会儿也开始心痒，在旁边小声嘀咕了一句：“原来你真的会做饭啊？”

“这个‘原来’是什么意思？”何昶希嗔笑，“上次、上次泡泡圈我都说了的呀你没听见吗，希希会。”

他自称希希的时候总是有点甜软的撒娇意味，夏瀚宇不知他是有意还是无意。心里更痒了，眼前的这个何昶希，和昨夜在这里的那个又不一样，他脑中回想何昶希被他压在冰箱上带着泪扬起脆弱的脖颈，暴露湿滑的大腿在他手里颤抖，呼吸稍微粗重起来。

何昶希浑然不觉，围着围裙一脸专注地炒面的臊子，饮食的烟火气柔和了他颧骨有时过于凌厉的轮廓，夏瀚宇又只能把那些心思压下去，却又有新的心思起来。

好乖啊。银色的SMFK薄针织帽衫没见他穿过，带着一点若隐若现的细密镂空，虽然里面只不过是白T恤。他盯着何昶希系着围裙的腰，是只要伸出手臂就能搂进怀里的距离。

何昶希不晓得是不是也感受到他的视线，脸被热气熏得有点红。

但有什么辣的鲜香先人一步强势升腾炸开，夏瀚宇忍不住“哇”了一声，赶忙凑过去看。“对对对，放点剁椒，辣子也多放点。哇——”他低声赞叹。

妈的。食色性也，食在前面。

何昶希熄了火，锅里蒸腾的热气渐渐散去，露出净白劲道的面。他盛出两碗来，一碗大的，另一碗只盛了一口，叫夏瀚宇自己先把那碗大的端过去，自己解了围裙才端着那个小碗和两双筷子过来。

夏瀚宇接过筷子，闷不吭声吃了两口，停了。  
“你是湖南人？”他抬起头，声音有点哑。

何昶希摇摇头又点点头，用一点点软软的湖南口音说道：“我爸爸妈妈是湖南的。”

“哦……”怪不得。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”夏瀚宇转移话题，“你吃这么少？”  
“只是想尝尝。”何昶希晃晃手上还没吃完的那袋饼干。

然后他们就没再说话。夏瀚宇闷声大口吃完了一整碗面，何昶希坐在他斜对面，吃两口就看他一眼，又低下头悄悄地笑。夏瀚宇不知道他在笑什么，装作没看见。

“希希你下了面条吗！”姚明明刚好洗了澡闻着香，趴在楼上栏杆上往下面喊。

“对，你要不要下来吃？我再去做一份。还有没有人要吃？也问问他们吧。”

陈宥维也从房里走出来，“我也有点饿了。”

“怎么都不睡！赶紧吃完都给我回去睡觉！明天不许喊困啊！”李汶翰在屋里河东狮吼。

夏瀚宇默不作声吃完最后一口，从热闹中让开，端起碗去水池洗。“谢了。”他经过何昶希身边的时候说。何昶希被姚明明揽着进厨房，视线跟着他飘了一段，注意力又被拉回去。再看的时候，夏瀚宇好像已经回房间去了。

夏瀚宇摸了摸口袋，软铝药膏还躺在那里。

李振宁刚好关上阳台门进来，夏瀚宇一把拽过他，把过敏药膏塞到他手里，指了指胸口的位置：“那个，管栎给何昶希的。”

李振宁一脸摸不着头脑，“啊？他干嘛不直接给希希？”

“你不是刚好下楼吗。”夏瀚宇理所当然，“我不管，你给他就是了。”  
“哦。你眼睛怎么有点红啊？”  
“辣椒呛的。刚好像揉进去了。”

李振宁没再追问，夏瀚宇不放心，又提醒他，“管栎给的，听到没。”  
“哦哦。”

夏瀚宇走进卫生间，镜子里眼睛是有点发红。那碗面对他来说一点也不辣，也只有他自己知道，刚刚吃何昶希那碗面的时候他怎样才将鼻腔涌上来的一股酸涩忍下。何昶希怎么会做湖南面呢，做得有他家里人的味道。

可他总不能对何昶希说你面做得像我妈，说了何昶希可能当场翻脸。

这边李振宁下了楼，问何昶希：“你胸口那边皮肤过敏好点了吗。”  
“好点了呀。怎么？”  
李振宁把药膏递给他，何昶希愣了愣。

“夏瀚宇说管栎给的。”

 

4

何昶希没来找他说谢谢，那李振宁应该没把他出卖。夏瀚宇兀自这样想。

可他们之间的气氛变得有点微妙，何昶希早上在一楼排不上队借二楼卫生间刷牙的时候虚掩着门，起迟的夏瀚宇推门而入，和何昶希在镜子里对视半秒。“借过。”他走进去，何昶希往旁边让开一点，夏瀚宇从洗漱台上抽走自己的牙刷和漱口杯。

过了一会儿就听到李汶翰在楼下操心：“你们别一个个的都跑到厨房来接水！”

何昶希依旧每天都在和李汶翰打打闹闹拉拉扯扯，被姚明明李振宁争相模仿，被嘉羿惹急，又被胡春杨拉着手哄好；也依旧在练舞累的间隙要跳到他背上玩骑马打仗，或是勾着陈宥维的脖子，或是被管栎捏着耳朵聊天。夏瀚宇也是依旧，每天都在被打中顽强守护世界上最后的GPS，有时找人玩些不需要道具的动手动脑小游戏。没再独处过。

气流压强冲击耳膜，飞机收起起落架升上高空。从北京到韩国直飞不过一场电影的时间，夏瀚宇坐在后排，从小电视上拣出《教父》来看。他放低椅背，找个舒服的姿势躺下去，右前方胡春杨和何昶希共用着一对耳机听歌，两个人都还没睡醒，很快就头靠着头陷入浅眠。

韩国体系的专业和强度都毋庸置疑，可他们每个人都还带着对第一支作品的兴奋，累了一天横七竖八地瘫在地上还在扯皮。

“嗳，”李汶翰拍拍地板，“有没有人想吃炒年糕？”

“我我我！”一时间一呼八应，李振宁翻身坐起来高举着两只手：“想吃！”  
“我们这个楼后面是不是就有啊，那种夜宵车。”姚明明提议，“下楼买就行，都不用等。”  
“对对对，那种比等外卖叫过来好吃。”胡春杨拍手。

“谁下楼去买啊，这会儿staff都不在。”  
“自己去呗，反正又没人认识我们。”  
“不会有粉丝蹲吧？”  
“我们这里是保密了的吧……”  
“可以走后门。我早上看了，那个门后面是个窄巷。”

“来，”李汶翰发话，“这样，刚刚最后一遍练的时候错动作的都有谁，自觉点。”

夏瀚宇和李振宁面面相觑，画面仿佛回到青春艺能学院。

“深深，老夏，还有没有？那你俩石头剪刀布，来来来。速度速度。石头剪刀——”

“等一下，”夏瀚宇提出疑问，“是中国的石头剪刀布还是韩国的石头剪刀布啊？”  
“啊？韩国的那个太难了我不会。”李振宁求情。  
“那就最简单的，一局胜负啊。”李汶翰在他俩中间仲裁，“石头剪刀——布！”

夏瀚宇不负众望又出了剪刀。李振宁石头。他也没什么异议，手一撑从地上站起来，接过李汶翰给的零钱就准备走。

“口罩戴上。”

夏瀚宇从裤子口袋里掏出口罩，拿在手上背对着挥了挥。

“老夏你一个人行不行啊？”  
“也不用说韩语吧。”夏瀚宇转过身来问，“指一下付了钱不就完了。我去了。”

李汶翰还是有点不放心，和何昶希对视了眼，何昶希就说：“我一块去吧。”

“行。希希韩语没问题。快去快回。”

夏瀚宇没什么反应，戴上耳机站在门边等何昶希披上外套，找了口罩跟上来。整栋楼里大多数楼层都熄了灯，电梯下行，一路没有经停。他站在何昶希身后一步左右的位置，从电梯门的反光里可以看到何昶希低垂的眉眼。

那双好看的眼睛忽然抬起来看他，和洗漱间里的那面镜子一样。

夏瀚宇这次直视回去，轮到何昶希又把眼睛转开。

买夜宵而已。首尔市区的写字楼区域到了这个点已经没什么人路过，但后巷口转出去刚好是大街，下了坡道对着24H便利店有一块空地，一辆韩国随处可见的夜宵餐车就停在那里。挂着个裸露的钨丝灯泡，从阴暗的巷子这头望过去，让人心生暖意。

暖黄色的光照在热气腾腾还翻滚着水泡的炒年糕上，何昶希不知道和老板交谈了什么一直笑，夏瀚宇唱歌只靠音标，模糊听懂几个最简单的词句。他本来还想认真研究一下还有什么别的，何昶希像是看透他的心思，忽然换成中文说：“除了年糕就这几个比较好吃。”

夏瀚宇就任他去了，戴着口罩塞着耳机全程不说话，倒像他才是来陪的那个。

何昶希才不会让他没事做，打包好的餐盒老板系好袋，何昶希就挑了他一眼，“买完了。拿着。”

夏瀚宇老老实实提上袋子跟着何昶希往回走。

回去的路上起了风，歌单里刚好放到首烂熟于心的《Comfortable》，夏瀚宇想也没想就轻哼出声：“if somebody loves me, 난 그걸로 만족해, 내 걱정 안 해도 돼 난 괜찮아 okay……”

（如果有人爱我，只因那个我就心满意足，不要担心我都行，没关系我很好……）

不用过于费心都行，让将来无需追悔莫及。

何昶希似乎走得慢了一点，在旁边安静听他哼完第一个hook，verse开始之前踢了踢地上的石子，问：“你不问我刚刚和老板聊了什么呀？”

夏瀚宇摘下一边耳机，“聊了什么？”

“嗯……老板问我们是不是留学的大学生。”何昶希嘴角一勾，“我就说是呀，来上学的。然后——然后老板夸你长得帅来着。”

夏瀚宇将信将疑，笑了：“真假？你别耍我。”何昶希不服，“当然是真的啦，我骗你干嘛呀？”  
“你也不是大学生啊。”  
“我怎么不是？”何昶希耍赖，“就是，就是，学制短也是学校好吧。”

何昶希为了反驳他不惜倒着走，他每次转身走位总蹦蹦跳跳的，夏瀚宇忽然就觉得这条路有点像他们在大厂晚上去全时，何昶希还穿着训练服，拉链的衣摆在夜色中飞扬起来。

然后这蹁跹的蝴蝶落在他鼻尖上。等夏瀚宇反应过来的时候已经又飞走了，剩下他一个人惊心动魄的心跳——何昶希刚刚隔着口罩亲了他一下。

无人的窄巷街道像一条波平如静的河流，浸着夜晚的潮气。

“怎么，是要这样才像大学生一点？”

何昶希竟然还能不以为然地笑。怎么能有人把狡黠做成这样的天真，他真以为自己胆大包天，还是因为月亮昏晕，星光稀疏，他就以为整个大地都沉睡过去了，以为夏瀚宇能耐不了他什么。

耳机里还在循环那句“이제 맘 편히 편히 편히（现在放宽心 宽心 宽心）”。

“你是初中生吗，”夏瀚宇行若无事，只有声音更低了，挖苦人，“先说好，初中生我可下不去手。”

何昶希又要瞪他，夏瀚宇拎着年糕袋子推他肩膀，一把把人推到电线杆后。何昶希又惊又怒，眼见着就要一掌拍回来，他不能更熟悉地侧身闪避了下。“大学生才不像你那样，”夏瀚宇把另一边耳机也摘掉，音乐安静的一瞬间他后知后觉，何昶希是听得懂刚刚的韩语歌的。

无所谓了，是他先出手还是我先暴露。夏瀚宇晦暗不明地看着他，用慵懒的语气现身说教，“我们大学生一般直接一点。”

他扯下自己和何昶希的口罩，在朦胧的黑暗中灼热的气息扑面而来，那是躁动之间毫不掩饰的压迫和占有欲，何昶希的嘴唇在他的嘴唇下颤抖。

四无人声，声在树间。

炒年糕被带回去分食，只有李汶翰随口抱怨了一句好慢，何昶希还没开口，夏瀚宇已经盘腿坐下恶人先告状：“我想看看除了年糕哪个别的好吃，何昶希还不让挑。”

何昶希也跟着在另一头侧着腿坐下，面不改色顺着话就接，“给你看了呀，又不是没让你看，你看那么慢怪谁。选应援色也慢。”

怎么还算旧账呢。夏瀚宇抬起头看了他一眼，把一次性筷子拉着掰开。

当天夜里他也这样不容分说掰开何昶希并拢的腿，在洗漱台前，两根手指在何昶希湿润的后穴里搅动。何昶希紧紧攥着洗手池的白瓷边沿，另一只手背去捂自己的嘴。

不能被发现所以不能说话。夏瀚宇有好多激他的话在喉咙里压着，问他怎么这么爱逞口舌之快，啊？现在还记不记我的仇。可也只能恶狠狠的咬自己的下唇，本就偏干的嘴唇在齿痕下泛了白，随后渐渐透出血色。

何昶希却从镜子里红着眼角依然瞪他。明明就是你不肯顺着我。不顺着我的我不要。

只有稍微岔开一条缝隙的腿是服软的，光滑白皙的肌肤罗露无遗。越白皙越强调它的毫不设防。

谁要顺着你。夏瀚宇在心里骂了句脏话，捞起他一只膝弯要他把那条腿折起来，横架在洗手台上，只垂着另一只脚。何昶希一时羞耻欲拒，但也因为这种淫浪的姿势而服服帖帖地唆紧他的手指。

倨傲与欢愉互相抵消，期待与焦灼亦然，于是只有急不可耐的情绪折射入镜子里。

进入前夏瀚宇从背后凑上去观察何昶希的表情，不是镜面里的，而是直盯着他。他们像是在这深夜场所对排《The Last Day》那样的宗教戏剧——谋逆的圆桌骑士在请求他的许可，公主被剥了罗裙也依然是公主。又或是开膛手在做最后通牒，每抚摸一下就会将你身体肢解一点。病态的，阴暗的，晦涩的赤裸，艰深的直白。

何昶希顺从了。他闭上眼睛了。

夏瀚宇收回视线，下身挺动毫不留情地就插了进去。

 

5

夏瀚宇和何昶希搞到了一起。是搞到一起还是还没搞到也不是很确定，夏瀚宇甚至没有明白何昶希到底是不是在钓他。

时间大部分都是在练舞，小部分是吃东西和睡觉。坐着检查录下的排练视频时何昶希偶尔抠他牛仔裤上的破洞，在夏瀚宇打他手之前躲开。

要么就是夏瀚宇平白无故因为何昶希某句话推搡他，惹得何昶希更凶地打回来。

可还有极少数的和平时候，他把人推在洗手间隔间里吻，舌头侵入他的口腔细细舔过每一处软肉。而何昶希似乎早有准备，敞着牙关热烈迎接，舌尖在里头反复将他勾连。

但这次小熊猫皱了皱眉。夏瀚宇问他怎么了，何昶希眼睛转了转，轻哼道，“有烟味。”

夏瀚宇其实这阵都没怎么抽烟了，今天起迟了实在有点困，练舞前抽了一支提神。“不喜欢？”

“啊没有啊，”何昶希摇摇头，“烟我可以的。”

他若有所思。

何昶希几乎在俘虏夏瀚宇的情欲。他的眼睛会说话，他的手指会说话，裸露在外的脖颈是邀约，眼波流转着又是等待。

何昶希第一次帮他口的时候连MV的试妆都没卸，湿淋淋的舌尖就像小猫一样伸出来舔他马眼。眼窝幽深，一边给他含着一边抬眼看，眉尖眼尾情都是绮丽的，太知道怎么挑起欲望。

濡湿温热的柔嫩裹上夏瀚宇气势汹汹的坚硬，他没想过何昶希可以为他做到这个地步，暴烈的血管无形炸裂，他甚至想用牙齿咬碎何昶希的柔软一并吞食进腹。

何昶希嘬到顶端的时候还下意识的盘旋一阵，舌尖反复磨搓龟头和柱身之间的沟壑。

夏瀚宇的呼吸登时粗重了，犹豫着按着他后脑往前顶深喉，何昶希全部唇舌都包裹着他艰难地吮吸，眼角都被逼出泪来，一点挣扎也没有。

平时夏瀚宇凶狠过去，何昶希会一倍地凶回来。可情事里夏瀚宇越是尝试凶狠，何昶希就越是顺服。

夏瀚宇甚至觉得他依附这样不对等的安全感，他射在何昶希嘴里，何昶希通通咽了下去，没说一个字，只用委屈的眼神看他。

夏瀚宇托起他的脸，用拇指帮他擦掉嘴角溢出的津液。

他揽住人让他在自己肩膀上靠了一会儿，然后把一直摆在马桶盖上燃着的香烟摁熄，冲进下水道。

 

等待室里的挂钟显示凌晨两点，胡春杨已经睡着了，嘉羿还在通过打游戏和瞌睡作斗争，陈宥维注意到他们回来，问他们刚刚去哪了。

“太困了，去厕所抽了根烟。”何昶希走过去，翻看陈宥维手上的概念材料，“怎么样，今天这个妆最后定了吗？”

夏瀚宇坐到沙发上，戴上AirPods继续找灵感写歌。

“喔唬，各位，夜宵来了！”李汶翰提着K记两个袋和管栎出现在门口，“当当当当！”

何昶希三步并作两步蹦跳着跑过去，和管栎对着做了个互相迎接的姿势，从袋子里抽出薯条就开始挨个投喂：“以前俊杰告诉我，要先吃薯条，薯条7分钟之内不吃完就不好吃了。”

他极其认真地给手上的薯条挤好番茄酱，塞进李振宁和姚明明的嘴里。

“我也要我也要。”嘉羿头都没抬先张嘴，何昶希喂给他两根，他还没嚼完就说，“还要还要！”

等何昶希绕了一圈终于走到夏瀚宇面前，夏瀚宇咬着可乐的吸管，从手机上抬起头。

“我不吃番茄酱。”

何昶希举起手要打人，还是先把手上那根放进自己嘴里。他趁机从薯条盒里抽走没被荼毒的原味。

一切仍按先前的格局进行着。灵魂好像分裂成两半，有一半的情欲只活在夜色里，和白日那个自我并行不悖。

他们仍首先是UNINE的夏瀚宇和何昶希。

直到他补拍完MV镜头，在宿舍客厅被胡春杨拦下。这个先前一直置身事外的守护者选择打破这份你瞒我瞒的平衡，又或是他自己一时冲动，他目睹胡春杨和何昶希的亲密那么久，才会在领地意识被挑战的时候为逞个上风口不择言。

装逼的方法那么多，自曝底牌绝对是烂的一种。

可没有什么好后悔的，要面对的只是迟早要面对的事。

何昶希又和嘉羿做了。  
夏瀚宇，你又是怎么回事？

 

6

青春艺能学院那天，何昶希反身坐在嘉羿的课桌上，双手支在一旁，脚尖悬在空中晃荡着。

推开何昶希房间的门时，夏瀚宇忽然想起那个场景。当时他真的没有怎么留意，嘉羿是他隔壁的兄弟，何昶希天天来他们寝室留宿。

可现在再去回想，没去留意正是因为何昶希在那坐得无比自然，仿佛黄嘉新那张课桌上就写着何昶希的名字。

而现在何昶希和别人做过爱在床上睡着，脸侧埋在枕头里面，疲惫又乖静。夏瀚宇扒开一点他领口的被沿，何昶希裸露的肩膀干干净净，早就没有一点他那夜咬过的痕迹了。

夏瀚宇一只膝盖跪上床，手撑在他颈侧，居高临下地俯视着他。

他们之间有什么呢。他夏瀚宇看何昶希和嘉羿的事情不爽，做爱的时候却也没比嘉羿更对人怜惜多少。

做狠了他总是想咬何昶希天鹅一样纤细的颈子，何昶希躲他又软软地求饶，逼得他后来再没一次咬下去。

妄念化成钻心的痒，令他咬牙切齿，恨不能爱不能。夏瀚宇依旧怀疑自己中了计，可明明这才对，都是成年人，骨子里应当不再有纯情的天分。

更何况何昶希和嘉羿就不是个简简单单落花有意流水无情的故事，嘉羿并非就不会嫉妒，也真的照顾过人。只是芒果冰加了空气变成绿色。

又有谁知道呢，夏瀚宇和何昶希之间的脏话和情话，才是真的毫无规则。

该死。

何昶希被他的呼吸弄醒了，一睁眼看到枕边撑着的一只胳臂，GD同款的爱心纹身近在咫尺。他身子一抖：“怎么是你？”

这四个字无疑火上浇油，夏瀚宇本就心里窝火，何昶希这个反问说得好像他自始至终就不该在这里。真行。何昶希你真行。夏瀚宇掐住他手腕把何昶希按住，掀开被子就要去解牛仔裤的拉链。

他不管了，他现在只想掐着何昶希的腰肏进去，让何昶希内里层层皱褶如同蚌肉一般鲜嫩饱满地将他的烦闷死死包裹。想揪着他的头发让人动弹不得，想一边干他一边抽烟，烟灰就让落在他身上，被肏开过又休眠过的后穴会自我保护地收缩一些，第二次进入只会更紧，更敏感，更烫热。

何昶希真的吓清醒了，挣扎着刚想惊呼就听夏瀚宇丢下一句：“胡春杨在外面。”

何昶希僵住了。他缓慢地回头，近乎难以置信地盯着他。夏瀚宇面无表情。何昶希盯着，然后那双眼睛在惊惧中显出一点点乞怜的神色来。

但他很快就垂下头，过长的刘海遮住眼睛，只是僵持着，既不肯服从，又不肯上来讨好求情。他何昶希明明该知道夏瀚宇的恶狠都是空架子，只要他稍微示弱就会心软。

不愧是何昶希。横眉立目的时候让人没办法，撒娇委屈的时候让人没办法，现在非暴力不合作，让夏瀚宇的嫉妒都变成自导自演。

井水捞月亮，夏果等花开。从一开始就不对。

夏瀚宇俯下身去，加重捏着何昶希手腕的力度，在何昶希耳边重重地叹了口气。

“你赢了。”他宣布道。这场从头至尾都没有打响一声的战役，他夏瀚宇认输，退出，不玩了。

他松开被压在床上的人，帮人理了理被弄乱的被褥，终于起身。手又一次摸上门把时，夏瀚宇停顿了一下。

“以前总有人跟我说，人都是贪心的。”他自言自语道，“我那时候说，我不信。现在我信了。”他嗓音依旧那么低哑，依旧不说别人只说自己，说这些话是自我剖析，和顺位发布感言并无不同。

他说，“因为我也贪心了。”

“而我不喜欢这样。”

他推门出去，何昶希没有像胡春杨一样叫住他。

门外夏瀚宇还在问胡春杨吃过饭没，要不要点个外卖，胡春杨的声音是小的，窸窸窣窣听不分明，夏瀚宇却说再让他睡一会好了。门内何昶希一个人裹着被子在床上坐着。暮色西沉，等反应过来，天色已然一片昏暗。

 

三里屯商业街那边此时正是华灯初上，金碧霓虹交错辉煌。李汶翰接到团队那边的电话，他一边应声，一边转头看一旁心不在焉踱步的嘉羿，繁华的街道映衬男孩的落寞身影。李汶翰忽然就想，如果嘉羿有尾巴的话，那这会儿一定是垂着的。

他挂掉电话，出声唤人，“黄嘉新。”

不远的几步距离，喊了两声嘉羿才听见。大男孩重新扬起笑容跟上来，问他电话打完啦，有没有什么事。那个笑容在巨大的黄色的广告灯箱前有点晃眼。

“黄嘉新，”李汶翰又叫他名字，“不想笑的时候可以不要笑。”

嘉羿这才怔了怔。嘴角的弧度僵了僵，然后一点点淡下去。“对不起。”

李汶翰抄起刚刚在潮牌店里拿的新季度宣传册，卷起来打了一下他的头，“说什么对不起？怎么回事，说，哪里不开心了？还是感冒还没好？”

“翰哥……”嘉羿欲言又止地看他一眼，“今天……就……其实……”嘉羿咬牙犹豫了很久，每到嘴边又把话咽下。李汶翰和他顺着店外走，好在团队无事，有足够的耐心等他。

“今天希希拒绝我了。”嘉羿终于小声说。李汶翰心里咯噔了一下，面上没有什么反应。

“我没当回事，以为他只是前阵子太累了或是心情不好。你知道的，只要我撒撒娇，再稍微强势点，他什么都会答应我的……现在想想，会这样想这样做的我，果然还是太自私了吧。”

不知是不是晚风太凉，嘉羿抽了抽鼻子。“我做错了。这次是真的不一样了。”

“哪里不一样了？”  
“他和我说，这是最后一次了，我们以后都不要继续了。”

“翰哥，你知道吗，我和他，我们认识那么多年了，一早都知道彼此不合适的。”嘉羿的声音飘乎着像一阵风，好像他和何昶希那些事全部在他眼前心底重新来过了一遍，重新来过还是没有不同。

“可是在大厂我再看见他的时候，我就知道他没放下，而我还是……无法真的拒绝他。……我怎么拒绝得了他呢，翰哥？我能狠心，能残酷无情，可我要怎么看着他哭。”

“喜欢吗？喜欢的。可是有时候我会觉得，我们很熟，只是因为我们应该很熟而已。”

“翰哥，其实我……我有很长时间都在想问他那个问题，你说你会照顾别人，那怎么没看你照顾过我。可他好像从来不会明白，就像我也从来没法回应他想要的。”

“三年真的太长了……”你没有参与我的生活，我没有体验你后来的经历。

“人都是自私的。”李汶翰拍拍他的后背，只是这样说。这么多个月他一路看下来，甚至比身在局中的两人都更旁观者清了。

何昶希对嘉羿的与其说是爱，大概更多的是执着。他太在意所谓的第一个，李汶翰想。就像青春艺能学院那天，何昶希会在看到自己拥抱了冯俊杰以后拦在他面前，委屈地质问你刚刚为什么没有抱我。

俊杰曾和他说，希希会介意“你不是第一个给我的我不要”。“最开始我觉得这个人也太矫情了有病吧，”冯俊杰说这话时夸张的表情还历历在目，“但是我后来发现，你若是第一个给他的，就算再微小无奇的东西他也会视若珍宝。”

俊杰说，希希他是个乍看奢求好多，却其实好容易满足的人。

嘉羿眼睛都红了，“翰哥，我真的没有想伤害他。”李汶翰看着他，这句话他在大厂说了好多遍。

没办法的，何昶希处处想要的那种唯一的确定性，生性开朗外放的嘉羿注定给不了他。他们只是碰巧遇见了，不是因为这个，就非要在一起。

“我是不是怎么做都是错的。”嘉羿说，“其实我都能感觉的到，也许他还有一点喜欢我，但早就已经没那么执着了。”

“翰哥你说，他是喜欢上别的什么人了吗。”他们站在路边，城市车水马龙，掀起夜风。

“他要是喜欢上别的人，你祝福他吗？”  
嘉羿想了想，“那个人对他好的话，我当然祝福他。”

“那不就行了。”李汶翰摸摸他的头发，又拍一掌他后背，“好了好了，你们都算不上在一起过，又不是分手，不要弄得哭哭啼啼的。回去给希希看了，又要让人多想。”

嘉羿破涕为笑。要是何昶希喜欢上的人，能比自己更喜欢他就好了。

 

如果说，夏瀚宇是静默如谜的宇宙，看着一片乌漆嘛黑，其实里面包容着光；那何昶希更像是依赖引力的星球，需要被围绕，也需要环游。

对夏瀚宇来说世界本来是空荡，可如果自身便是一小个坚实的宇宙，就不必担心一脚踏空。

可何昶希不是，他的存在本身就像是某种引力，哪怕什么也不做，单是眼神投过来就是在勾人，却也常轻易被卷入他人的境地里去。

何昶希侧躺在床上，枕头上晕落了一小片潮湿。

他自己也知道的。所有对第一个的执着和任性，无非就是缺乏安全感的落寞罢了。如果给自己的早已经给过别人，那他到底算作什么。

可夏瀚宇好像从一开始就不存在什么对谁的第一个或是第几个，他对外界都一样，以自己这个中心像个黑洞像个旋涡。

何昶希不知道自己到底是怎么被卷了进去，等他意识到的时候，往往已经越陷越深。会不明白夏瀚宇为什么就是总不在站在他的一边，又为什么总要用小东西小动作讨自己开心，为什么听自己说话他总是会笑，既然找自己玩打手游戏，就会不想他另一只手还放在李汶翰那边。

他终究在意了。

嘉羿的气息又一次席卷而来倾压的时候，何昶希第一次感到了害怕。

他第一次想要逃离，逃离这个他曾经心甘情愿走进的软糖沼泽，扑进另一双带着纹身的手臂里，被那双臂膀稳稳地接住，拥抱。可他又为自己的害怕而害怕，就算面对嘉羿他何昶希也总是坦白的，想要什么就是什么，最坏只会有错愕，有沮丧，有无奈，有悲伤，不会有畏惧。

可他现在怕了。他不要这样了，他不想这样，他一想到夏瀚宇可能看不起他的样子就开始颤抖。

夏瀚宇在注视月亮，不知道井水中的月亮也注视着他。夏果等不到花，却不知花早就知道自己可能等不到结果。

可他还是想试一下，还是想靠近，想听夏瀚宇再像他们在韩国的那个晚上，明月如霜，好风如水，哼一首有关真心的歌。

何昶希从床上翻身爬起来，套上白衬衫和睡裤，沓沓地就拖着拖鞋推开门上楼，去敲夏瀚宇房间的门——

“推门！没锁。”姚明明在里面喊。

何昶希推开门，扶着门框却没进来。他们已经熄了顶灯，姚明明开着床头灯在刷手机，夏瀚宇坐在桌前，背对着他，洗澡后换了一件T恤，戴着耳机在看书。

姚明明看着他，何昶希抿了抿嘴唇，“嗯……我找夏瀚宇说点事。”

夏瀚宇这才转过头来，摘掉一边耳机，就那么撑着头用目光询问他，无声表达不准备起身的态度：有什么事直接在这里说。

何昶希又抿了抿嘴唇，站在门边不开口。

姚明明的视线在两人间来回反弹，觉得气氛有点不对，干脆锁屏了手机，揉了揉脖子站起来，“你们聊，我上个厕所。”

他走到门边，安抚性地把手落在何昶希肩上，然后把他往里拨了一点。“没事。”

何昶希踉跄了一小步，终于还是踏进了这个房间。姚明明在他身后把门带上，何昶希又向后退一步，扶着门把手靠住了门，仿佛要这样他才能得到些支撑。

“什么事。”结果还是夏瀚宇先开口问。

“就其实……其实也没什么事。我就是……就……”何昶希最不擅长临场编话，他已经在心里后悔自己为什么没打了腹稿再来。可是打了腹稿，他可能就没有刚才那个一翻起身的勇气了。

“俊杰以前和我说，人是要欠的。”他咬着下唇，用下午夏瀚宇对他说话的句式说，“因为只有欠了才会记得，不欠就永远不会知道。”

“我不知道我欠还是没欠，但我知道只有结束一件事才能去做下一件事，我结束了。”

“下午没来得及告诉你，可能让你产生了一些误会。对不起。”

“我不贪心的。”何昶希在身后攥着门把的手紧了紧，“我只是来做‘下一件事’，然后……对，就这样。我说完了。”

夏瀚宇没说话。何昶希兀自点点头，背身拉开房门，转身就走。看似高冷实则落荒而逃。

回忆有新有旧，是时候放下过去。大概最艰难的时候，就是他终于发觉的这一夜。

姚明明从门口绕进来，看看何昶希一溜烟跑下楼的方向，又看看仍然坐在桌边不为所动的夏瀚宇。

“这你都不去追？”

夏瀚宇像块木头没有反应：“我追什么，我不管。”他把身子重新转回桌前，“听人墙角有意思吗。”

姚明明脖子一歪，瞪大眼睛哑口无言，心想，活该。

临睡前躺在床上，夏瀚宇才终于打开手机微信的聊天框，找出何厂西这个名字，发了一条绿色的消息过去。

“傻瓜”

 

7

从MV录制到出道首场巡演中间这段时光，快得像一场梦。每个人都在为这真正意义上的首演努力着，所有的纷杂感情都变得简化。好像一转眼就已经来到了彩排现场，仿佛已经位于声浪中心。

前夜分房间之前夏瀚宇先去找李汶翰要了房卡，“翰哥，我和何昶希一间。”

李汶翰意味深长地看了他一眼，“和希希说好了？”

“嗯。”夏瀚宇没什么表情。李汶翰递过房卡，却没有松手。

“夏瀚宇。”他叫他全名，“有些事情我不说，不代表我不知道。你，何昶希……”他顿了顿，话题一转，“明天就是首场巡演了。”

“有话直说，不然我听不懂你想说什么。”夏瀚宇等他松手，把房卡插进裤兜，“如果是说首场的话，不用你说也肯定会全力以赴。”

夏瀚宇直视着李汶翰的眼睛，“我想这个你应该用不着担心，他们七个，也是一样的。”

彩排候台的时候，何昶希悄悄勾了夏瀚宇的手，指尖在人手心挠了一下，汗涔涔的微凉。夏瀚宇从鸭舌帽下面侧过眼看他，何昶希居然紧张了。聚光落在何昶希扬起的脸上，那双眼睛依旧对舞台那么向往。他伸出拳头一拳捶在何昶希胸口，心脏的位置，感受到自己的心跳也轰鸣加速。

“嗨，大家好，我是UNINE的夏瀚宇。”  
“大家好，我是UNINE的何昶希。”

曾经在不知何时到头的漫长白夜里模糊的渴望，那些固执，那些倔强，终于扑向全场盛大而动人的极光。

那天晚上所有人都开心。

等夏瀚宇和何昶希回到酒店房间，还没进门，何昶希就搂着他的脖子一用力跳到他背上。

“喂你干嘛！”夏瀚宇猝不及防，赶紧稳住身形。

何昶希胳膊勒着他脖颈一个劲笑，像是回到出道夜那张合影，鼓着嘴把下巴埋进夏瀚宇颈窝里。

“哇，你好沉啊真的。快下来。”夏瀚宇无可奈何，嘴上这么说，却还是手捞着他大腿好好把人背住了，“别卡我脖子。”

何昶希就故意反着他，更紧紧地搂住他脖子不松手。

“哎哎哎，别闹，别闹，拿房卡，我左边口袋里。”

何昶希就歪过身子，手伸进夏瀚宇裤子口袋找房卡，不安分，又顺着往腿中间摸了一下。夏瀚宇直接拿头磕他脑袋，“别乱摸。”

“说了左边口袋，左边！哎，何昶希你左右不分啊？”

干嘛又这么凶，何昶希在他背上还哼哼唧唧的不满意，房卡抽出来换了只手，结果又太高了插不进卡孔，“哎哎哎，你转过去一点。”夏瀚宇只能一边背着他侧过身一边蹲低一些。“再低一点，哎好了好了好了，我来开门。”

结果两个人都累得气喘吁吁。

何昶希从他背上下来，回了房间还继续搂着他的脖子撒娇，一路跌跌撞撞坐到床上。何昶希整个人跨在他身上，依旧抱得好好的不撒手。

“你怎么这么开心。”夏瀚宇被他弄得也笑，一边笑一边揽着他的腰怕他摔下去，问他。

“怎么，你不开心呀？”何昶希开心了连说话都是黏黏糊糊的，好看的嘴唇又撅起来一点故意的委屈，“不行，就不行，希希开心你也得开心。”何昶希说着就鼓着腮帮子上来捏他的脸，两根给夏瀚宇嘴角提拉起一个拉扯变形的微笑。

他拿何昶希的撒娇一点办法也没有，被何昶希逗得直笑，笑得怀里的何昶希也跟着他一起夸张地抖。

何昶希真像只黏人的猫咪。夏瀚宇总想拿起根逗猫棒。可他自己好像也不过就是只阿拉斯加，也会想霸道地整个扑上去，从何昶希手上讨到饼干。

都笑累了，他捉住何昶希放在他肩膀上的手，侧过脸吻上何昶希的手心。何昶希像是被烫了一下，想抽开，被夏瀚宇紧紧抓着，耳朵很快就红得滴血。

“痒。”何昶希嗫嚅着抱怨道。

夏瀚宇就饶过他，两只手抓着何昶希的手腕，让他从左右拍在自己脸上。何昶希又害羞了，“你、你怎么还要用我的手，做你那个打板动作呀。”

“干嘛，”夏瀚宇不以为意，“你怎么这么害羞，刚刚在台上不是挺能撩的，现在拍个脸都不行？”

“这能一样嘛，台上是台上！台上你……”何昶希突然不说下去了。

夏瀚宇重新搂上他的腰，从衬衫下摆摸进去，脸上还是一本正经地，憋着笑板着脸：“有什么不一样？”

何昶希脸红得都不敢看他了，呼吸都稍微急促起来，“……台上你又不会碰我。”

夏瀚宇好满意这样的他。上次误会解除之后他们都收敛了好多，到今天首演完成，竟然真的就再没在那方面碰过他。酒店一间就是心照不宣，忍了一个月，都知道这会儿要发生什么。

何昶希的手伸过来了，抚摸他的头发，他脖子上的血管，指尖上带着清洁的凉意。 那凉意像月亮一样清洁，却近在咫尺，像是他凭爱意就能私有。

夏瀚宇不着急，手在后面把他整个脊背当成细薄的瓷器来抚摸，顺着细软的腰一节一节摸上去，指腹摩挲他微微凹陷的脊骨。

于是他也第一次注意到何昶希右侧的脸颊有那么多痣，细小的，从耳侧一直延伸到长而易折的脖子上，到锁骨，到胸口，像是北斗七星。夏瀚宇情不自禁就吻上去，从第一颗，吻到最后一颗。不信教的人这次是虔诚的，可何昶希完全被定住了。

何昶希陷入了一片迷惘，夏瀚宇也是一片惘，这像是某种神圣的仪式，今天以前他们是否什么也没有，在这以后又到底会解放什么？他们一再阻止直觉向他们告密，只有迷惘和他那紧贴着他的嘴唇。

何昶希的手在夏瀚宇发间，微妙的刺痛感使他舒适。他跪在夏瀚宇身上，也第一次俯下去舔他嘴唇上的细小裂口，猫咪一样的舌尖濡湿那些干皮，尝到一点点微不可察的铁锈血味。

夏瀚宇把他抱紧了。

然后他动作骤然粗暴起来，啃咬他的嘴唇，解他的衬衫，扒他的衣裤，急不可耐地要这副漂亮的身体完完全全暴露在他夏瀚宇面前——细长的分开的腿，皎洁如月的胸口，裸露在空气中颤抖的肩膀，只有白衬衫还松松散散的大敞开在何昶希臂弯挂着。

夏瀚宇一只手伸到床头，摸出早就放好的安全套，直接单手用牙咬开。何昶希却红肿着水光潋滟的唇把套接过来，吸含在嘴里，然后趴下身，吻在夏瀚宇腿间的硬物上。

夏瀚宇更硬了，何昶希软嫩的唇配合着灵巧的舌尖，用嘴将套一路推上去，戴在他这，完成的时候刚好是一个深喉。

操。他心里暗骂。何昶希一手压着他肩膀，一手扶着他性器，就要对准了往下坐，却没把分量沉下去，很久没经历情事的穴口堪堪抵住夏瀚宇前端。

夏瀚宇掐住他腰猛一发力，何昶希的喘息里便骤然喊出一声变了调的呻吟，整个人软进他怀里，浑身脱力地轻轻发抖。

何昶希趴着他肩膀，含着被逼出的泪剐了他一眼。夏瀚宇整根都没进来了，胀在他身体里发烫。他都这么主动了夏瀚宇还是不晓得顺着点他，又想到夏瀚宇就是喜欢和自己争主导权的。

夏瀚宇也愣住了，这是他第一次在情事里听到何昶希的声音。

“再叫一声。”

过去他们只有肉体厮磨的偷情，牙关里憋进所有淫言秽语。现在他们在隔音很好的酒店房间，何昶希正对着在他怀里，面红耳热地用下面含满他。

夏瀚宇表面上似乎得维持平静，内心却已经是大火燎原了，“乖。”他哄他，“别忍。我想听。”夏瀚宇试探着就要顶弄。

“啊……！嗯你、你干嘛……”何昶希又甜又腻的声音全被他揽在怀里，带着无措又带着点埋怨。“啊……啊嗯……啊！哈……夏瀚宇！”

何昶希真的急了，被这只是想听他叫床的毫无章法的顶弄折腾得委屈极了，双手在夏瀚宇背部仿佛寻觅什么似的往来彷徨，打又没有力气，只能连名带姓地叫他的名字。

夏瀚宇不闹了，他又把他抱紧了。

“希希。”他把头埋在何昶希胸口，闷闷地说：“你知道吗，其实我想象过同样的事。” 

何昶希喘息缓下来，又去捋他的头发， “是指听我的声音？”

夏瀚宇点点头。

何昶希就笑了，坦坦然的。“怎么样，和想象的一样么？” 

“还没有实感，”夏瀚宇老实答道，“感觉好像还在自己想象的后续里。” 想了想又补充说，“今天的一切都不是很有真实感，感觉……很恍惚就结束了。”

“可能醒来我还在大厂，明天就要录制淘汰。”

“那可不会。”何昶希超认真地捂上他的嘴，反驳他：“我耳边还有NANO们的尖叫和欢呼，感觉自己要聋了。都是真的。真的。”

夏瀚宇每次看何昶希那个超级认真的样子都想笑。何昶希偶尔会分不清别人是当下的难过，还是借自嘲调侃一下曾经的难过，他都会格外当真地安慰起来，好像是用那些话一块也安慰不安的自己。

于是夏瀚宇就说，“嗯，真的。我可没聋。每一声都听得清清楚楚。”

他一语双关，何昶希又不知道他在说哪一个了，只好不轻不重地在他背上打了一下。他还深深地将夏瀚宇容纳其中，两手慢慢环抱上这个男人的后背，也让夏瀚宇支撑着他的身体。

决赛前他们一群人抬着他去便利店，李汶翰做势要撒手的时候，夏瀚宇也曾悄然伸手托过他的脖颈。那个时候就说好了吧，他们要一起出道，要舞台不再只是他们最向往的地方。

他们又重新动作起来，延续这交合的沉溺。何昶希真的好会扭，跪着也影响不了他的发挥，唇齿间溢出的呻吟就是呼吸，黏稠的体液声撞击在整个空间。

“你别再跟他们了吧。”夏瀚宇闷声说，“我把你掠来GPS，做压寨夫人，好不好。”

何昶希被他弄得莫名其妙，一边喘一边笑话他，“压什么寨呀，你的寨子里还有人吗。”

“像这样压我也行啊。”夏瀚宇重重往上顶了一下，何昶希腰一软，又朝他怀里趴下去。

夏瀚宇随手从床头折下玫瑰的花骨朵，它被咬在何昶希唇间。月光倾泻在落地窗前像滑落的丝，从十七层的房间望去，能够一直凝视月亮直到沉醉。

水中月，镜中花，看似很近又很远，像是不可触碰，一伸手就会打碎。可其实真的事物也就在你身侧，注视得久了，自然会发现真相。

最开始的那个晚上，他用一曲没有音的钢琴，拆下了何昶希冷漠的伪装。其实在大厂时他们也曾坐在一起弹奏同一台钢琴，何昶希比他生疏一些，夏瀚宇就留意着他的指尖，调整自己把音垫进去的时间。没想到何昶希却顺着他给的步调，哼起了那首他们都曾各自唱过的歌：

“还要多远才能进入你的心，还要多久才能和你接近。环游的行星，怎么可以，拥有你。”

“你听过一见钟情吗。”电影里的台词说道，“一见钟情不是你一眼看上我，或者是我一眼看上你。不是看，是味道。彼此被对方的气味吸引着，迷住了。气味相投，你懂吗。”

“不要凑上去。相同的气味隔着八丈远你都可以闻到。”

何昶希在一声餍足的叹吟里吐落那朵花，夏瀚宇将唇贴上赋予野兽认证齿痕的专属，听到怀里的人气若游丝地笑出声音。他说，“好呀。”

宇宙浩瀚无声，只有月光醉意朦胧。

是谁说爱是一场无止境的失血，就如这月色流露难以愈合。

 

 

 

END


End file.
